Story of the Rose
by chinaluv
Summary: Anna knew her parent's story of meeting two teenage aliens was true, even if she didn't want to admit it. When she meets the new girl she knows there's something weird about her. Together with her best friend Kent she must find out the secret of the rose


Okay, this is just a side story… I'm watching the movie now and I just felt inspired… Haha, hope you enjoy. -Chinaluv

Chapter 1: New Girl

Anna's Point of View

Okay, so you know the feeling that you've been awake the whole night but you know you got some sleep? Well that's how I feel right now. It doesn't help that today's the first day of high school. I know I should be excited, but I honestly am not… I mean, I probably would be if I was more popular but the only friend I really have, and can trust with my life, is my friend Kent. I knew today was going to be an interesting day.

I got out of bed after just sitting there for a minute to adjust my eyes. I didn't even put on my glasses until after I got out of the shower. I was all ready, with my contacts in when I heard my mom call. I grabbed my black and blue back pack with all my school stuff and went downstairs. My parents were sitting at the table waiting. It was sort of weird, they like stared at me, I guess they were surprised about what I was wearing. I guess I didn't look like myself. I was wearing black tank top, blue shirt, jeans, and my favorite pair of black vans.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look beautiful Anna." My mom said making me smile. I was glad she approved.

"You really do, you're growing up. Are you ready for your first day of high school?" My dad asked. I just nodded and walked over to the pantry. I grabbed some frosted flakes and had breakfast. A few minutes later, after hugging my parents goodbye , left for the bus.

My high school bus stop was pretty far away. I'd have to deal with the bus for two years before I could get my license and drive myself to school. I got on the bus and immediately saw Kent waiting for me. He smiled at me and moved over.

"Hey Anna, how was your summer?" He asked me as he put his back pack on the floor.

"Like you wouldn't know? You were over like every day." I said and made him laugh.

"Anna, this may sound weird in a way, but you look beautiful today." I couldn't tell if he meant that as an insult or compliment.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" I asked, still confused, I hoped it was a compliment. It took me forever to find the perfect outfit. I'm not necessarily a girly girl, but I do have my moments. I wanted to impress today.

"A compliment, you really do look pretty today." I smiled, and I have a feeling I blushed too.

"Thanks Kent. You look handsome today too." He was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans. It was a weird outfit that most guys wouldn't wear, or could pull off. Kent was one of the few that could though. He was really handsome.

For the rest of the bus ride Kent and I talked about stupid stuff like our classes and how we hoped to have at least one together. If anything have the same lunch.

When we got off the bus we decided to just hang out near the front of the school. We heard the bell ring and started moving toward our advisories, which weren't the same sadly. When the five minute bell rang we said our goodbyes and left to go to our advisories. I was really sad because I would have to wait a while to see Kent again. The worst part would be facing the popular people in class.

I walked through the front door slightly confident. Luckily for me not very many people were there, possibly because we still had five minutes until the tardy bell rang. I put my back pack on the ground and then took out my book. I didn't even realize that the class was starting to get crowded until I felt some one tapping my shoulder.

I turn to see Amber, one of the popular people in my class. Today she was wearing a pink dress with a mini white sweater on top. She was also wearing dark brown high heel shoes, something I'd never wear.

"Yes, what do you want?" I questioned, possibly a bit too harshly.

"Wow, way to be rude, I just wanted to know if you've seen any aliens over the summer?" I heard her and her friends laughing at me. I forgot to mention, my parents helped save earth from an alien invasion a year before I was born. That's why I'm bullied so much because of them. They're the reason I'm not normal. I mean really, aliens? Most people think they made it up, and honestly I kind of agree with them.

My parents haven't told me their side of the story, just bits and pieces of it. They told me about Junkyard, a dog they claimed to have gotten when they were helping the aliens. I mean, I guess I should be happy because of Junkyard I got to get my dog Haro, a Siberian husky, lab mix.

"I haven't, and I don't see why you guys keep talking about that?" I said getting annoyed, I was really getting sick of being bullied.

"Well I can see why you'd get annoyed. I would too if my parents were crazy enough to fantasize that aliens were real." She laughed and again I could hear the others mimicking her.

"My parents aren't crazy, they may not always talk logically, but they aren't crazy." I nearly yelled, she really was trying to get me mad.

"Well, I guess you're just as crazy, after all you believe in all that fiction stuff." I just ignored that, I do believe in fiction but I'm not going to admit that to her. I opened up my book and started reading it. I barely read one line when it was snatched out of my hands. Amber was toying with it, she was really annoying me now.

"Give it back Amber." I said annoyed and in an intimidating voice.

"Make me," I hesitated, I knew if I did It'd be bad. I guess Amber was surprised with me because she spoke again. "I know you want it back, it's a fiction book isn't it? You really are a fantasy nerd Anna. A pathetic and stupid unpopular girl." I was about to say something when a girl spoke.

"Give her the book back." I guessed Amber wasn't afraid because she didn't do anything. "I said give her the book back." The girl said again. Surprisingly enough Amber let it go and it fell on my desk, without making a loud noise almost like a leaf falling from a tree.

The girl who spoke had black hair with a blonde streak in one side of her hair. She was wearing a really pretty yet simple blue shirt with jean shorts, and oddly enough the same shoes as me. She seemed happy to have helped me. Then I noticed she had a red line on her right hand. I couldn't help but be curious as to why. I guess I'd have to find out.

Amber was done with me after that. She just sat there the rest of advisory. We got our schedules and surprisingly enough my schedule didn't seem that bad.

My schedule:

1: Honors English 2: Spanish 3 3: Pre AP World History 4:Instrumental Methods(percussion)

5: PE/Health 6: Honors Earth Science 7:Geometry 8:Flex(Study Hall)

When the bell rang for first block I nearly ran out of the class room. I didn't want to get tormented by Amber anymore. I went into my English room and sat down in the front row. I didn't have anything else to do or wait for anyone when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Kent coming into the room. It was a relief to see him because now I had a friend, more like an ally, in English. If only we could have the same schedule. I guess I could figure that out as soon as he sat down.

As Kent was walking toward me I felt someone poking my back. I turned around slowly and hoped it wasn't Amber. I was surprised by who I saw.

Sorry, cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I love this movie so much. Let me know what you think please. -Chinaluv


End file.
